Gondolia
Gondolia is a port city in Dragon Quest XI. Located on the north-central portion of Erdrea's southern continent between the Laguna di Gondolia and the Inland Sea, Gondolia is a bustling centre of trade, thanks to the efforts of its main benefactor, the Doge Rotundo. Modelled after mediaeval Venice, Italy, Gondolia is named for the boats in its canal, which straddles the city from beneath it. The city is also home to shipyards and docks. Story World of Light Gondolia was once a tiny fishing village. That all changed when the Doge took over as ruler. Over the years, he and his massive wealth transformed it into a harbour-side metropolis, complete with a grand stage. The Doge also forged close relations with neighbouring states, including Heliodor to the east. As monsters began to pour out into the world, Heliodor approached the Doge and told him of the Darkspawn headed for the city. Their account described the Luminary to the letter. The ruler‘s son, Placido, saw what really happened, and was cursed by one of the monsters that came into the area. Thereafter, Placido was unable to form any words at all. Benigno, Placido's childhood friend, looked after him. The Luminary, Sylvando, and the rest of the party are looking for a ship. Arriving from Gallopolis, Sylv has his ship docked here. The Signor Universo contest is also in town, so everyone decides to have a look round. But to get a boat, they need to speak with the Doge. Having heard Heliodor's version of events, he slams the door in the Luminary’s face. The party runs into the two boys while searching for another way to get a ship. Benigno, the elder of the pair, explains Placido’s condition. Serena, the party‘s resident priestess, examines the younger boy, and finds that he is indeed cursed. She offers to make some birdsong nectar in hopes of a cure; she has all the makings of it, but needs sacred water to complete it. Benigno knows of only one place to get sacred water: the Grotta della Fonte to the west of town. As the party returns from the grotto with the nectar in hand, the festival has already begun. That evening, one of Heliodor's top generals, Jasper, shows up looking for the Darkspawn with a phalanx of soldiers and captures Erik to use as a lure. While they are able to evade the lesser guards, the party is soon cornered. Jasper engages them, but is quickly defeated. Meanwhile, the remedy has been administered, and Sylv is able to pull his ship from the harbour. Exasperated, Jasper sends a tentacular to slow them down. At that moment, merchant ships fire on the beast, dazing it and allowing the party to get away. With Placido’s voice restored, he tells his father what he saw and how he got his voice back, so the Doge was more than happy to render assistance. World of Darkness While Gondolia does not play a key role after the Fall, it becomes a refuge for a number of fish-men from Nautica as the undersea city comes under the grip of Alizarin. Though the locals find this a strange development, they welcome the new visitors. World of Lost Time Monsters have laid siege to the city in the revised timeline. The Luminary must clear them out to release their hold. Noah, the informant, paid a visit while Gondolia was under attack. The citizenry locked their doors for safety. Once the incursion has been dealt with, the city returns to business as usual. Quests *An Even Lovelier Letter (Akia, east walk) *The Search for the Sage's Stone (Old gent, north promenade) *A Rose Arose Where No Rose Grows (Woman, upper east walk) Super Hagglio Bros. Duelling hawkers can be found along the western flank of the city. To start this quest, speak with the burly thug on the lower walk to see what he sells. Find his brother ahead on the upper walk in a blue tunic, and he will sell the same item for less. Bounce between the pair, and the price of the item will drop with each declined offer. Repeat until neither can go lower, then buy the item. *World of Light: cat suit *World of Darkness: Hendrik's armour *World of Lost Time: divine bustier Category:Dragon Quest XI towns and cities